


Violet Reflections

by Merci



Category: Tekken
Genre: Fantasy, Homosexuality, M/M, Masturbation, Mirrors, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee spent months preparing his Violet persona, neglecting his personal needs.  Before the 4<sup>th</sup> King of Iron Fist Tournament, he finds he can’t wait any longer…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Lee or Tekken.
> 
>  **Note:** This story was inspired by the Violet/Lee promotional pictures from Tekken 4.  I’d never noticed it before, but it seems that Lee is hanging a long, loose, and a little to the right in the official game artwork.  I’ve posted them to my tumblr [here](http://inchofsalt.tumblr.com/post/74669758633/asaucychap-vicious-violet-id-like-to-thank) if you wanted to check it out!

Lee stepped lightly from the shower onto the plush bath towel.  Traces of purple still coloured the water that beaded on his strong shoulders, but it had been a few days since he’d dyed his hair and he was confident nobody would see through his disguise.  He rubbed the towel through his hair and over his body before leaving it on the floor and walking into the hotel room.

The air was cool and prickled his flesh in a way that excited something inside him.  A quick glance at the clock told him he had a few hours before his first fight, but he liked to take his time and get ready for his fights; both physically and mentally.  He liked to be loose, fluid, and relaxed.  He crossed the room to his suitcase, admiring his reflection in the mirror as he did.  He was pushing fourty-six, but he could put the thirty-somethings to shame with his carefully-honed muscles that curled and rippled when he flexed.  He found he had to tear his eyes away from admiring his violet hair and get back to the business at hand.  He wanted to get dressed and head down to assess his competition.  He was confident he could handle anyone he fought, but he needed to spread the word that Violet was there and build some reputation for his new persona.

His suitcase clicked open, revealing the outfit he’d selected.  At the time it had been a quick decision – something to draw the eyes away from his face – but now that he looked at the shiny black PVC trousers, he wondered if it was the right choice.  He slipped into the trousers, feeling them grow tight around his legs and he zipped them up.  They were a bit too tight, and he realized there would be a problem.  He didn’t wear anything under his leggings when he fought – preferring to give his manhood plenty of freedom of movement – though these new trousers trapped it tight against his leg.  Tight, hot and…

No.  Lee shook his head and tried to busy himself with the task at hand.  He tightened the straps around his legs and retrieved his purple shirt from the suitcase.  He crossed the room to look at his reflection when he realized it wouldn’t work.

He’d worn tight clothing during his more kinky pursuits.  He’d enjoyed feeling trapped in his own clothing, flexing and pushing at the seams, twisting for some level of relief, but finding none; each movement only making him breathe faster, deeper, and crave release.  His lack of tight clothing during his everyday life left his penis sensitive to the lightest touch, and the bondage pants Lee had selected was sending the wrong message to his brain.

“Oh, fuck…” Lee muttered as he threw the shirt on the floor and tried to decide what to do.  Every movement sent a spark of touch, sensation, and excitement across his most private flesh.  He groaned and looked down to see his semi-hard penis firmly outlined by the shiny black pants.  The light reflected off the curvature, the head was clearly visible and his hand moved of its own volition to press it down.

The touch seemed to unhinge any reservations he had and Lee glanced back at the mirror.  Violet stared back at him, his gorgeous purple hair hanging damply about his face.  His body was smooth and familiar, with a beautifully light tan, hard nipples , and holy-fucking-tight PVC trousers that clung to all the right curves.  When was the last time he’d gotten laid?  Or masturbated?  Lee sank onto the bed, watching his reflection as he did.  He’d spent so long preparing his Violet persona – making special appearances, interviews, and arrangements – that he hadn’t taken a partner to bed in over a month.  Even in the shower his mind had been occupied by thoughts of his pending victory, and it wasn’t until his Pavlovian trigger for sex that it even occurred to him that he needed release.  _Now._ He couldn’t fight in the tournament with an erection, and he wouldn’t risk the heat of battle exciting him in that way, either.

Fuck the pre-tournament photo-ops.  It wouldn’t matter after he’d won, anyways.  He’d let the world know that he was Lee Chaolan, but… until that time, he was Violet.  A smirk pulled at his mouth seductively and focused on his reflection as he touched his manhood, feeling – watching – it grow hard in the confines of his pants.   He parted his legs a bit, feeling the material tighten further and he groaned.  It was good, so good, but still, the material made it hard to feel any _friction_.  It was tight, but no matter how hard he rubbed or squeezed, the barrier was becoming more frustrating than pleasurable.

Lee spread his legs further and loosened his trousers.  His patience was thin, his dick was hard, and he needed to get off.  Violet was breathing heavily in the mirror and Lee wanted to see his cock, hot and flushed and maybe leaking some hot excitement down the head.  He watched the reflection as the black trousers fell open, and he saw Violet reach inside,  his long fingers sliding inside, pushing against the tight material until he could see – feel – them wrap around the hardness and pull it free.  He held his dick upright, letting his balls rest on the trousers and he took it all in.  “Oh, yeah… Violet…” Lee moaned as he tightened his fingers over the hardness, watching his burning eyes in the reflection as he began pumping in a firm, easy rhythm.  He spread his legs wider and leaned back on the mattress, keeping his eyes locked to that beautiful stranger in the mirror.  His cock twitched in his hand on every downstroke and he began twisting his fingers over the head, collecting the precome there and using it as lubricant while he tightened his grip.  Oh, he was feeling it.  He breathed in short, shallow breaths, moaning in the back of his throat and spurring his release as it began sparking along his nerves.

So tight.  So hot.  Violet looked back at him, thrust his hips up, meeting every movement of Lee’s hand.  He was a wanton devil and Lee shivered.  His eyes begged for release.  _Come on, do it. You know what we like_ , Violet seemed to say.  Lee grunted and used his other hand to trail up to the cluster of nerves just under the head.  He rubbed that spot firmly, pinching the loose skin and rubbing them around.   “Oh, yesssssss,” Lee hissed.

 _Thrust._ He was close.  He pulled back as far as he could, before thrusting up again with increasing force.

 _Squeeze._ He panted.  Tightening and loosening his fingers rhythmically along the shaft.

 _Jerk._  He watched Violet’s reflection; his sweaty chest, arching penis, desperate hands and fingers.  _Do it_ , he saw Violet mouth.  _Make me come!_

Violet’s mouth fell open in a loud cry and Lee’s muscles contracted tight and fast.  He continued thrusting, riding out the orgasm with skill and familiarity.  He tightened and loosened his grip; come spurted from the tip and down his fingers.  The white liquid splashed over the black pants and leaked across his legs.  He moaned and his movements grew small and shallow as he rode the last twinges of release until it finally subsided and he was on his back and breathing heavily.

He sat up and looked at Violet in the mirror.  The other man looked back, proud and satisfied with himself before he looked down to the mess across his pants.  Well, one good thing about PVC was how easy it was to clean.  Lee retreated to the bathroom where he wiped up the evidence and quietly tucked his softening member back down.  He was satisfied that this little problem wouldn’t come up again until after the tournament.  He had to be in the right mindset, and erections were distracting.  Fun, but distracting.  He glanced at Violet in the bathroom mirror before turning and leaving.  His goal was clear, and once the Mishima Zaibatsu was his, he could focus on his newfound fetish.  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Twin Pistons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050536) by [jinkazama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkazama/pseuds/jinkazama)




End file.
